cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invention System
How about breaking out badges separately - plenty of people will visit this page who don't care a whit for badges, and splitting would prevent those people from loading the badges. A shocking number of COX players use dialup. Just a thought. --Colonel Jasmine 09:24, 30 April 2007 (PDT) o.o I'd think the costume piece pics are what would kill them. This is the general page for all things invention system, so its use is more to generally inform about the system, and point people to the more in depth pages. I'll try loading this up on dial up after I finish this mission to see how bad it is though.--Sleepy Kitty 12:31, 30 April 2007 (PDT) Well, we already have the Issue 9 Badges page. We could split most of that page into Invention System Badges and Consignment House Badges. The Statesman's TF badges are already listed under Statesman's Task Force, and the exploration badges should get listed at CoV Exploration Badges. Once the page is split up, this article can refer people to Invention System Badges and Consignment House Badges rather than listing them all here. And the Issue 9 Badges page could either link to them, or remain how it is for now. As for the costumes, they should probably get split out into their own article like Invention Costume Pieces article, similar to how Invention Temporary Powers was done. I may work on some of that later, if I can find some time. -- Sekoia 12:58, 30 April 2007 (PDT) : (Some of what I just mentioned is already talked about at Talk:Issue 9 Badges. -- Sekoia 13:00, 30 April 2007 (PDT)) ::That's all and good, but one standard around the project is to show badge boxen on the pages to which they are directly related. That's why I put the bulk of them here. I realize that this is an extreme example, but it's the standard way of doing it. Let's see what S-kitty sees actually loading it via dial-up. - Sister Leortha 13:26, 30 April 2007 (PDT) ::: > one standard around the project is to show badge boxen on the pages to which they are directly related. ::: After this discussion I nosed around the wiki and saw what SL is talking about. For myself, I like this style much better on shorter pages; this page is kinda long. But standard page styles have a value too, so OK. --Colonel Jasmine 04:41, 1 May 2007 (PDT) : o,o and.. i9 just applied and the servers aren't back up yet, so I decided to check this out. On dial-up.. yeah, the badges aren't the last thing to load, its the pics. I belive the thing to remember is, all those invention badges (the ones with brain pics on them) that are there are actually just 5 images, not 45 seperate ones. Both IE and Firefox only load the image once and then its loaded for each place its used on the page. ^^ even then, the page didn't take that long to load. Would I want to look at it while I was playing CoH on a dial-up? no, but then, I wouldn't be looking at anything besides CoH then since you'd probably get mapserved. --Sleepy Kitty 07:29, 1 May 2007 (PDT) @.@ ack, just read through some of the comments. Should the pages Sekoia suggest be added? Sure! those would be main article pages! The purpose of this page is to explain whats IN the invention system, not contain every last detail of the invention system, and how to get those badges, and what the buffs are, and where the small little random items no one cares about is.. This page is for letting people know what is there, and shows them where they need to go to get the more indepth information. One of the things that immediatly caught me about Paragonwiki when I first ran across it was that the format was so nicely layed out, and the big general article with links to the subcategories articles is a big reason behind it. I'm sure everyone has run into returning players in game before. Often they've been gone for a couple of issues, and are really rusty.. so on top of a lot of half remembered stuff from before, they have a couple new segments of the game to learn. Right now, everyone knows about the invention system, or will quickly find some 20+ ppl willing to tell them about it. Wait till next October, i11 will be all the talk on the forums, and some random player will come up and ask.. "whats this recipe thing I just got when we killed the GM?" o.o and.. instead of spending the next hour trying to explain to him that its part of an issue he missed and has no clue about what so ever, you can just point him to this easy page, and he can browse to his hearts content. The badges taking up alot of space isn't really going to be a problem (see post before this as to why), but yes, this page needs a bit of sprucing up. If we really do want to cut down on the load time of this page for our dial-up restricted friends, I'd say to remove the costume pics that are repeated on the Invention Made Costume page. --Sleepy Kitty 07:46, 1 May 2007 (PDT) Time Passes... So, now that Issue 9 is long out, can the WIP tag come off? Also, the links to the beta screenshots are mostly dead (all the comcast ones) and the rest aren't really helpful, or should be copied to the wiki if they are. --Lin Chiao Feng 19:26, 8 July 2007 (EDT) Outside tracking tools? Is there a policy for/against pointing to off-site tracking or assistance tools? I.E. Would a link to a Google-Docs Spreadsheet built to allow for tracking of Invention Salvage/Recipes Possible be something to add? I couldn't find any policies of note with a quick glance around the site. WolfWings 23:49, 5 August 2007 (EDT) : Take a look at Community Portal's disclaimer about game utilities. I highly doubt your spreadsheet breaks the EULA, but if you link to it there (in the comm portal) you should be covered. However if you are referring to linking within this article, no, we do not have a policy regarding that. If outside linking gets out of hand then we'll make one. In the meantime, &action=edit&section=19}} add it to External Links --Konoko 09:37, 6 August 2007 (EDT) :: Um... there's no way for a plain spreadsheet to break the EULA. It doesn't read, modify, or have anything to do with the client-side files. It doesn't even need to be loaded on the same physical machine, or even a machine with internet access for that matter. But yeah, I was more referring to just adding a link to this page's External Links section or not once it's finished. WolfWings 08:16, 9 August 2007 (EDT) : Is it safe to assume your spreadsheet is going to surpass my as yet unbuilt web based inventory dohicky? --Konoko :: The current WIP if you want to take a look and have a Google Login account. I haven't had a chance to create a convenient-to-parse format for all the individual 'special purpose' Set Enhancement recipes yet, as I don't have any characters at a high enough level (all under 30 just yet) to really consider using them yet despite having the 18-month badge. Also, the 'greyed out' recipes don't have the right formula's in place yet. --WolfWings Memorization? It would be nice if this had an explanation of how to memorize recipes. Frankie :o.o you memorize only normal IOs, not sets. I believe information about it is in the badge section, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to have some here too, even if its just a note to see another page. --Sleepy Kitty 22:42, 13 September 2007 (EDT)